crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenshi Gi
Kenshi Gi is a high ranking member of The Foot Clan and head of the royal assassins. Personality Kenshi is very reserved and quiet, he is a master swordsman despite the loss of his sight. Despite his imminent blindness, Kenshi possesses senses that are heightened beyond their normal ability and can fight on par with any master swordsman and beat them. He is loyal to the Foot Clan cause and would die for it if he has too. History Early History Kenshi and several other boys lived in an old children's home when they were younger, due to the homes poverty it was very run down and often the children would go days without eating. However one say a mysterious man came by the home and adopted all of the children who were their. Kenshi couldn't of been happier however he did not know the man's intent. It turned out that the man who adopted them was the sensei of the Foot Clan clan, acting as the children's father the sensei trained the children for years ruthlessly until they became perfect assassins, a few children died during the training and Kenshi lost his sight because of it. However despite the harsh upbringing, Kenshi became a loyal member of the clan and the head of the royal assassins. The Fallen Soldier After several of their missions were stopped by the organization S.W.O.R.D, it was ordered that director Nick Fury was to be killed so the organization would fall. Kenshi was sent to do this with several of his men. Kenshi started by paying off one of Fury's contacts and making arrange a meeting on the UCR planet, Sina. Once Fury arrived at the meeting Kenshi's men striked, however Fury got away and drove into the city but this was put to the end by Kenshi who managed to flip the car using an explosive. Once again however Fury got away by cutting through the street and into a pipe. Thinking he would go back to his carrier Kenshi and his men went there and laid in wait but instead of Fury arrived Chris, Thomas and Kirito did (under Fury's orders of get a shuttle). First Kenshi's mean attacked them but were eventually taken out and thats when Kenshi joined the battle. Kenshi easily fought all three Avengers and would of killed them if he did not need them to lead him to Fury. He did this by letting them take a shuttle and using a tacking device to follow it. Kenshi managed to find the shuttle and Fury and attacked him and the rest of the Avengers. Fury ordered the team to get on the shuttle and leave right before Kenshi managed to stab Fury through the chest and allowed the Avengers to leave the planet and then contact his master who informed him it was time to move onto the final step of their plan. Powers and Abilities Kenshi wields a common Japanese sword, he believes the sword represents the children that died during his training and that with it he will fight for the cause they died for. Kenshi's other senses are heightened from being blind and he can sense an opponent's presence by their energy or by hearing them and thus, can take opponents by surprise. He also has a keen skill of predicting the opponents moves and countering them easily. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Human Category:Lawful Neutral